Teach Me To Play
by noctepanther
Summary: I just wanted to learn how to play. I never thought that this would happen.


_**Teach Me To Play**_

_I wanted to try my hand at a new obsession_ _of mine; Genis/Colette. The inspiration for the main plot for this piece of fiction came to me while watching The Corpse Bride._

_I do not own Tales of Symphonia or places or characters of said game._

_Post Game Setting_

**Genis Pov**

I'm smart. I know that. I'm told that everyday. It's nothing new to me. Well, not much is, come to think of it. There is hardly a problem I can't solve, hardly an activity I can't do.

So why can't I do this?

"Try again Genis, you'll get it this time. I'm sure of it." Colette's optimism always manages to astound me. She places her hands over the keys. "Watch me again, and then try to imitate it."

She proceeds to play, producing a melody that fills the empty halls of the Martel Cathedral. Her fingers move so fluidly that it's hard to believe that this is the same clumsy Colette playing. The organ's sound is deep and beautiful. The song she's playing is the kind you can listen to while sitting against your favorite tree and watching life past by.

It sounds like she's played this before. I look at her pale blue eyes, and see that they are hardly glancing at the music in front of them. Instead, they're focused ahead, at a statue of Martel. Those eyes...I've never seen them like this before. They're not cheerful, nor painful. They're not even full of determination. I don't think I've ever seen someone have that type of look before. Not even Lloyd when he has a plan, or Raine when she's discovered a new ruin. It bothers me that I don't know what's going through her head, that I can't read her eyes.

I follow her gaze towards Martel. So much happened because of that woman. Mithos, my first real half-elf friend, was her brother. I had to kill him. Colette almost died trying to resurrect Martel. Could this be what Colette's thinking about? About the trials we've been through, the people we've met and lost? I know how much she values life. I almost wish I could share that value. Only almost.

The sudden stop of music and Colette's chipper voice bring me out of my reverie. "Think you can do it now?" She asks, a smile on her bright round face. I nod hesitantly, not wanting to reveal that I hadn't been paying attention. That would ruin my reputation, now wouldn't it?

My fingers fumble clumsily across the keys, the organ making a sound like a wheezing donkey. Out of the corners of my eyes I can see Colette wince, the sun wafting lazily in through a window making her golden hair glimmer. "I'm sorry," I say hastily, suddenly aware of how childish my voice sounds. "I'll try again. I'll do better this time, I swear."

She gives one of her brilliant smiles, and nods. "Won't you? I'm sure you just need to practice more." Something inside of me feels like it's doing somersaults when she flashes that smile my way. Spirits, how am I supposed to play when she's making me so nervous?

I lift my trembling hands over the keys again, trying to concentrate on the sheet of music in front of me. But everything on the page is blur, I can't tell what these little splots of black and white mean!

I'm about to place a finger on a key when I feel her hands on mine. They're smooth and soft, and they gracefully move my fingers across the keys. I try my hardest to keep my palms from sweating, wishing I had my kendama with me so I could cast an Icicle spell on myself.

Music fills the halls again, but it sounds different this time, even though the same song is being played. It sounds a bit rougher, a bit more raw. She still won't let go, even though I'm sure I'm sweating so much that her hands should be slipping off my own.

The sounds shift. The music is still there, but it feels as if it's in the background, as if shut behind some door. A sort of silence falls between us. I'm suddenly much more aware of how close she is to me, how sweet her smell is. I can hear her breath, steady and constant. Is she feeling this too? Is she as aware of this as me?

I want this song to stop.

This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be falling for her. She loves Lloyd, that much has been made clear before. Lloyd is my best friend, and there is that bond that exists between best friends that tells me I shouldn't be feeling this way.

But there is stronger feeling, almost a force, telling me to do it. That I should throw caution to Slyph. After all, did Presea not go with Lloyd on his journey to destroy the Exspheres? How is this so different? I liked Presea, but she didn't return the feeling. Colette loves Lloyd, but does he feel the same? Why shouldn't I do this? Why shouldn't I want this?

Because it's _Colette_. One of my best friends. The former sacrifice to save the world. Something about it just seems wrong...but oh so right. My hands are already starting to relax after she gives them a quick squeeze, giving me a small half-smile. I feel the corners of my mouth twitch in return.

I can see the music clearly now. It's odd. All the confusing notes, the scary sharps and flats, the runs and falls, they all make sense now. The falls of my fingers are more assured now, and I feel a sudden lightness upon them. Colette has taken her hands off, and is now clapping and laughing gaily. That laugh, oh- it sounds better than this song itself! It spurs me on, and the music seems to come from _within_ me, as if I am the song, trapped in this vessel of a mortal.

She applauds as I end the piece with unnecessary flourish, standing up and bowing towards her.

"Encore, Encore!" She cries out happily, angel wings coming out in her lapse of concentration. This brings a stop of movement and sound from both of us as I stare at her wings. I haven't seen them in so long, I forgotten how beautiful they are. The fading sunlight passes through them, making the iridescent purple glow eerily in the growing darkness of the Cathedral. She hastily puts them away, and I am reminded of my own half-elven blood. We're both outcasts, both lost from the eyes of the world, or unwilling subjects of them.

"We are similar, you and I." I say slowly, trying to find my words. "You're one of the only angels left in the world, and I'm a half-elf." I match my gaze with hers. "Ever realize that?"

She gives a small bob of her head. "We have a lot in common." She turns her head to the coming night. "I...I should head back to the hotel."

"I'll walk you home." I say, eager to spend more time with her. She smiles slightly, and heads out the door, with me following her.

We walk home in friendly silence, but it's obvious that something unsaid is left hanging in the air. It haunts us on the way to the hotel, like a ghost or a shade. Our footsteps seem too loud, and the wind seems so dangerous.

And then, we're at the hotel. Odd. The walk felt like and eternity and all too short at the same time. Colette places her hand on the knob. "Thanks for walking me home Genis." She smiles awkwardly. "You really are starting to play better." Her hand starts to turn the golden orb.

"Colette, wait!" I shout, and she turns around, a curious expression on her face. I place both my hands on her shoulders and kiss her firmly on the mouth.

After what seems like hours, I break the kiss. "Thanks for teaching me how to play." And I run off back to the Academy, my heart beating a mile a minute.

_You can never trust those schoolboys, can you? Well, what did you think? It's my first time writing from these characters perspectives, so I would like some feedback. Thanks for taking the time. Which I'm sure you will all do -looks at readers-_


End file.
